


One Year

by aizia



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizia/pseuds/aizia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami celebrate their first anniversary by beginning a tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year

**Author's Note:**

> Shameful syrupy fluff

 

Asami awoke to Korra’s arms around her middle and her own hand curled in brown hair. She pressed a kiss to Korra’s forehead, conveniently at lip-level, and listened to the small noise she made in response.

“Happy anniversary,” Asami whispered, soft against warm skin.

Korra hummed and rubbed her eyes. She inclined her head to look up at Asami, the beginnings of a grin tugging at her lips. “Happy anniversary to you, too.”

Asami took Korra’s chin and kissed her languidly.  When Korra sighed appreciatively, Asami pulled away gently, stroking her cheek with the back of her knuckles.

“Korra?”

“Mm?”

“Do we have any plans for today?”

“I have something in mind for the evening. I was hoping we could just stay in bed for most of the morning.”

Asami smiled. “Oh, were you?”

Korra laughed, unbound and beautiful, and flipped Asami onto her back. She leaned close to Asami’s ear and paused for dramatic effect, voice a low whisper. “Means we can have lots of…”

Asami felt her sides being targeted and she squirmed. “Kor—”

“…TICKLE FIGHTS!”

Asami removed Korra’s hands from her sides and folded them with her own. “You’re terrible,” she said, breathless from laughter.

Korra only smiled softly above her. “I love you,” she said, as earnest as the first time.

 

* * *

 

After a morning admittedly spent in bed and a lazy afternoon, Korra produced two backpacks, somewhat sheepishly. Asami took one and smiled knowingly.

“How long?” Asami asked, threading her arms through the shoulder straps.

“Just a night.”

Asami took Korra’s hand. “Sounds perfect,” she said, bumping her shoulder lightly.

 

* * *

 

The light of the spirit portal was still as bright as ever. Asami hadn’t forgotten the dizzying feeling of transferring dimensions, the golden light that had lit up Korra’s face in such an ethereal way.

What had been tentative and new last year was now warm and practiced. Korra slid her hands into Asami’s and gazed at her with an aching softness Asami couldn’t help but reciprocate.

They sought out a field lush enough with foliage to spend the night on. Clouds dotted the sky overhead, a lovely shade of lilac. The silence was a comfortable blanket.

“We could make this a tradition,” Korra said after a moment. Asami smiled at the implication.

“I would like that.”

“How many times do you think we can go before we’ll get tired of the location?”

Asami tapped her chin in consideration. “Fifty? Certainly before I get tired of you.”


End file.
